Verification of financial data is an integral operational task executed by financial institutions that offer a broad range of investment and financial service. Financial institutions have an interest in mitigating risks which might arise if key operational tasks are executed without verification systems. One such operational task involves maintaining and updating net asset database for funds. The reliability such a database depends upon the robustness of the system administering the database in verifying the accuracy of the information entering and residing in the database.
The present invention addresses the need for robustness by disclosure of a system configured to verify the accuracy of financial data such as net asset data.